


Leo's mother

by CoraMelon



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraMelon/pseuds/CoraMelon
Summary: Danny drops off Leo at Mindy's office and tells Mindy a story about the wedding.





	

Danny walked in the elevator with Leo in his arms. He felt his heart beat faster. It's been a while since he stepped foot into Shulman and Associates. Danny agreed to drop off Leo at Mindy's office. It felt weird to him. He felt as if he betrayed his co-workers when he left. It wasn't the same. He missed it a little bit. He missed Tamra's insults, Jeremy's useless culture trivia, and Morgan being Morgan. He pulled on the handle of the glass door. 

"Dr. C! Is it me or have you gotten older than Tom Cruise?" Tamra says

"I will take that as a compliment. Is Mindy around?" Danny asked

"She is with a patient at the fertility clinic but she said that you could wait in her office."

"Thanks. Nice seeing you."

"You too Dr. C." Tamra smiled.She has nothing against Danny. She liked him and worked well with him.

Danny entered Mindy's office. It also seemed surreal. He remembered how he walked into her office 5 times a day even when he didn't like her. There was a basket of toys in the corner. Danny put Leo on the floor and gave him a ball from the basket. Danny sat on the floor to play with Leo. Danny liked sitting close to Leo even if Leo wasn't really paying attention. 

"Sorry I'm late. Were you waiting long?" Mindy walks in and sits on the ground with Leo to kiss him. 

"No. We just got here." Danny responds. He was hesitant to smile. 

"Hey Leo! I missed you so much." Mindy picked Leo up and showered him with kisses before putting him back on the ground where he continued to play with his ball. "I hope he was a good boy."

"He's perfect but he acquired a habit."

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked. 

"He keeps lifting his shirt in public."

"What? Where did he learn that?"

"I don't think he learned it. I think he takes after you." Danny teased

"Ha Ha" she laughs sarcastically

"Mindy. I need to tell you something." They both stayed sitting on the ground. Neither felt the need to sit on the chairs.

"Oh my God! Did your mom get "stuck" in the elevator of SAKS again?" 

"No! So you know that the wedding got postponed." Danny started

"Yeah. 'Cause the priest got sick and you didn't like the stand in. Picky much?"

"It's not easy to find another Father Francis. Anyway, That's not the reason the wedding was postponed."

Mindy immediately looks at Danny's eyes. Intrigued.

"I was getting ready with the groomsmen. It's mostly Sarah's family. Ma comes in with Leo. There are immediately comments from Sarah's Uncle Chuck."

\------Flashback to the wedding  
"Who's the baby?" yells Uncle Chuck

Annette responds a bit offended, "That's my grandson"

"That's your kid Castellano?"

"Yeah" Danny smiles and kisses Leo

"Why does he looks so foreign? Did you get on the adopt-a-dark-baby craze?"

Danny's body language completely changes. How can someone be so ignorant?

"No Chuck. He is biologically mine."

"I don't think so." smirks Uncle Chuck

Annette defends Leo, "For your information Leo's mother is Indian. So Leo is half Curry and half Italian sausage."

"No kidding. Too bad." Chuck says sitting down drinking his cocktail. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Danny asks

"You got in bed with an Indian and all you got out of that is a brown baby. Now if you had slept with a white woman, you would have ended up with a better looking baby." Chuck continues sipping his cocktail. 

Danny is infuriated. "How dare you insult my son? He is my blood. He is my family."

Chuck gets up trying to calm down Danny. "Woah relax. I'm just telling the truth."

\------Back at Mindy's office  
"What did you do?" Mindy asks

"What did you think I did?"

Mindy has her eyes wide opened. "You punched him."

"Hell yeah. I said to him, "Don't you ever insult Leo and the mother of my child." Sarah heard that. She didn't feel like getting married that day. Our relationship hasn't been the same. We broke-up and the wedding was cancelled but some people still think it was just postponed."

"Was she pissed that you punched her Uncle?"

"I don't think so. I think it was more that I defended your honor." Danny smiled. 

Mindy wasn't sure what she felt. She wasn't sure what he was trying to tell her by saying this. She didn't know what to say. Should she thank him for defending their son against a racist moron?

"Knock Knock" Ben comes in with take-out. "Oh. Hi"

Ben is confused watching his girlfriend Mindy sitting on the floor with an unidentified man and Leo. 

"Ben" Mindy screams. She immediately stands up picking Leo up and Danny follows. 

"Ben this is Danny, Leo's father. Danny was just dropping Leo off."

The men shake hands. Danny didn't know Mindy was dating someone. He did. He just didn't think that Ben was the bringing take-out type. Mindy preferred food over flowers any day. 

"I have to get going. I have a lot of work to do." Danny needed to get out of there. 

"I'll call you next week." Mindy says. Ben looked at her confused. Mindy continued, "...to schedule the next drop off."

"Sure. Bye Min" Danny rushed out. He was so scared. He felt as if he professed his love to her. He felt lost.

Ben noticed the way Danny said 'Min' For so long Danny was just a name without a face or presence. Now he met him. The man with a history with Mindy. He wasn't ready to meet Danny. Ben felt insecure for the first time.


End file.
